1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extension pole for opening and closing a skylight.
Skylights are often difficult to reach and, therefore, opening can be troublesome. Typically, a skylight capable of being opened includes a chain-driven window operator manipulated by the end of a crank pole. The end of the pole is configured to grasp and rotate the window operator. The opposite end of the pole includes a crank for rotating the pole with the operator and, thereby, opening the skylight. The user must support the pole in its upright position, maintaining cooperation between the manipulating end of the pole and operator, while, at the same time, cranking the opposite end of the pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,089 to Schema discloses a pole assembly for opening skylights. The pole includes two telescoping members which can be adjusted to differing effective lengths. To operate, one must manually crank an end of the pole. The purpose of the Schema device is to allow infinite adjustment in the effective length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,993 to Tacheny et al. discloses a motor driven module for opening skylight windows. Rather than employing a pole for opening the skylight, the device of Tacheny et al. is mounted directly to the skylight and operated by a switch wired within easy reach of the user. This device may be premounted to the skylight or may be retrofitted for existing skylights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,589 to Miller discloses a pole. battery operated screwdriver. In the field of construction, long threaded bolts are often employed. The purpose of the Miller patent is to enable a worker to tighten the bolts quickly. The screwdriver is light in weight and may be used at inaccessible locations. If a high torque is required to rotate a bolt, for example one that is stuck or frozen, the shaft is locked and the device may be rotated manually.